


A Losing Game

by coffeeberry



Series: Little Games [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bondage, Enemies to Still Enemies, F/M, Kissing, Mind Games, Thrawn just can't lose, Unresolved Sexual Tension, not what you may expect
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Love is a losing game but neither of them wants to lose.





	A Losing Game

Wróciła na Ryloth, do domu. Do zgliszcz, które pozostały z dawnej posiadłości jej ojca, przekształconej w imperialną placówkę i wysadzonej później w powietrze przez nią samą. Tu pierwszy raz spotkała Thrawna. Tu pierwszy raz z nim przegrała.

Chopper wyrażał słuszny niepokój z powodu miejsca, w którym zaaranżowała spotkanie. Hera zgadzała się z nim, że nie była to standardowa procedura nawiązywania kontaktu z informatorem. W takim miejscu Imperium łatwo mogło zorganizować zasadzkę. Jedyną jej przewagą było to, że mieszkała tu przez wiele lat. Dobrze znała rozkład pomieszczeń i korytarzy, wiedziała też, gdzie znajdują się ukryte przejścia.

\- Pilnuj statku, Chop – poleciła droidowi, a sama, uzbrojona w blaster, udała się na umówione miejsce.

Nikogo tam nie było. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że może przeliczyła się, łudząc się, że _on_ się zjawi. Sam, bez eskorty.

„Może będzie tak, jak na Atollonie”, pomyślała. Zobaczy go w obstawie szturmowców śmierci, z tym samym triumfalnym uśmiechem na niebieskiej twarzy. Będzie musiał się postarać, jeśli zechce ją aresztować. Hera nie zamierzała dać się schwytać. Jeśli zostanie do tego zmuszona, pogrzebie ich żywcem w tym miejscu: Thrawna i wszystkich jego żołnierzy. Nie pozwoli, by Imperium odniosło zwycięstwo.

Usłyszała kroki. Odwróciła się powoli i wycelowała broń w imperialnego żołnierza, odzianego w czarny kombinezon pilota. Tylko jeden. Dlaczego był sam?

Podniósł ręce, jakby zamierzał się poddać. Zdjął hełm i wtedy zobaczyła jego niebieską twarz i czerwone gorejące oczy. Nie opuściła broni.

\- Generał Syndulla – przywitał ją Thrawn. – Nie miałem okazji pogratulować pani awansu.

\- Gratulacje są zbędne – oznajmiła. – Sam pan się do niego przyczynił.

\- Nie bardziej niż pani własne umiejętności – odrzekł. – Chyba możemy zrezygnować z tytułów i rozmawiać swobodnie, tak jak nam się to udawało do tej pory. Przyznam, że zaintrygowała mnie pani oferta.

Hera schowała blaster. Nie ufała Thrawnowi, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby planował postąpić niehonorowo.

\- Imperium nie dało panu tego, czego pan chciał – powiedziała pewnie.

Thrawn popatrzył na nią z zainteresowaniem.

\- My dotrzymujemy danego słowa.

\- Zapewne – Thrawn uśmiechnął się chłodno. – Ilu w waszych szeregach jest dezerterów i zdrajców Imperium? A nawet… byłych Jedi?

Hera zaczerwieniła się lekko.

\- Dlaczego pani uważa, że _ja_ nie dotrzymuję danego słowa?

\- Ma pan wątpliwości, czy walczy po właściwej stronie – stwierdziła.

\- Właściwej? – zdziwił się. – Jakie według pani są strony?

\- Dobro i zło – odpowiedziała. – Rebelia i Imperium.

\- Nie – pokręcił głową. – To by było za proste.

\- Pana ludzie – zaczęła – po której stronie się opowiadają?

\- Swojej własnej, naturalnie.

\- Zdecydowali się na sojusz z Imperium.

\- Nie ma takiego sojuszu – odparł Thrawn, znudzony. – Już pani to mówiłem.

\- Przysłali pana.

\- Odesłali – poprawił ją. – Nie reprezentuję Rodów Panujących.

Nie wierzyła mu.

\- Czy walczy pani za Ryloth? – zapytał ją niespodziewanie.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Równocześnie przynależy pani do Rebelii – rzekł Thrawn. – Ja służę Imperatorowi i chronię moich ludzi. Nie widzę w tym sprzeczności.

\- Ryloth jest okupowane przez Imperium. Rebelia walczy za nas wszystkich. Jest… czymś więcej.

Thrawn zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- Chce pani porażki Imperium. To jest niemożliwe.

\- Nic nie jest niemożliwe – oświadczyła z mocą. – Wiem, od czego zaczynaliśmy i co udało nam się osiągnąć. Pokonamy Imperium.

\- W ten sposób? – wskazał na ruiny jej domu.

\- To tylko budynek – odrzekła. – Prawdziwy dom stanowią ludzie.

\- Tak samo jest z Imperium – powiedział Thrawn. – To nie fabryki i statki. Maszyny są kosztowne, ale ludzie… niektórzy ludzie są niezastąpieni.

\- Niektórzy? – oburzyła się.

\- Żeby pokonać Imperium, w pierwszej kolejności musiałaby pani pozbyć się Imperatora – poinformował ją – następnie Lorda Vadera, Tarkina i wielu imperialnych dostojników. Gdyby to było wykonalne, w którym momencie zaprzestałaby pani dalszej rzezi?

\- My tak nie postępujemy! – zaprotestowała.

\- Więc jak chcecie wygrać wojnę? – zainteresował się.

\- Zmieniając sposób myślenia ludzi. Imperator nie będzie Imperatorem, jeśli nikt go nie za takiego nie uzna.

\- Ciekawy punkt widzenia.

\- Pan ma inny – skonstatowała.

\- Przegrywacie – stwierdził bez emocji. – Ta wojna niedługo się skończy. Ale będą inne.

\- Przyszedł pan przedwcześnie napawać się zwycięstwem? Zaproponować nam kapitulację?

Thrawn uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

\- Zasugerowała pani grę. Jedno słowo. Oto ono: _Nightswan_.

Hera popatrzyła na niego krytycznie.

\- Co to znaczy?

\- Trzecie wyjście. W Nieznanych Rejonach jest formowana armia na wypadek inwazji Przybyszów z Dali. Zapewniam panią, że do takiego ataku kiedyś dojdzie, a galaktyka nie jest gotowa do obrony.

\- To część Imperium?

Thrawn pokręcił głową.

\- Chissowie?

Zaprzeczył.

\- Pana własna armia – uświadomiła sobie.

Zrobiło jej się słabo.

\- Ktoś o tym wie? – spytała.

\- Nieliczni.

\- Imperator?

\- A jak pani sądzi?

Naigrawał się z niej.

\- Dlaczego mi pan o tym mówi? – zdenerwowała się. – Nie potrzebuje pan pomocy Rebelii.

\- Nie – przyznał jej rację. – Niedługo nie będzie Rebelii. A ja nie lubię marnowania zasobów.

\- Jakich zasobów? – wyrwało jej się.

Chciał zawieszenia broni?

\- Pani eskadra to bardzo dobrze wyszkoleni piloci – rzekł Thrawn. – Wasze nowe statki mogłyby znaleźć zastosowanie.

Żartował sobie z niej?

\- Dzięki pani ostatniej akcji straciłem Defendery – powiedział ponuro. – To kosztowny projekt, a Imperium nie przeznaczy środków na budowę statków, których plany zostały przechwycone przez Rebelię.

\- Bardzo mi przykro – odparła sarkastycznie.

\- Te statki mogłyby bronić galaktyki przed inwazją – zaznaczył. – Właściwie pokierowane, sprawdziłyby się również w walce z waszymi oddziałami.

\- Dlaczego więc zostały wycofane z produkcji? – zapytała.

\- Koszty i czas – odrzekł Thrawn. – Imperator żąda natychmiastowych rezultatów.

\- Dlatego pan tu przybył? – zadrwiła. – Żeby oszczędzić na czasie? W nadziei, że się poddamy i dobrowolnie do pana przyłączymy?

\- Złożyłem kiedyś podobną ofertę – wyznał – i została ona odrzucona.

Popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona.

\- _Nightswan_ – powiedział jej – tak naprawdę nazywał się Nevil Cygni. Zginął podczas bitwy na Batonn.

\- Rzeczywiście ma pan dar przekonywania – prychnęła.

Poddać się lub zginąć? O to mu chodziło?

\- Dlatego rozmawiamy – rzekł niezrażony jej uwagą. – Mogę was pokonać. Imperium was unicestwi.

Zauważył jej spojrzenie.

\- To nie jest groźba, raczej ostrzeżenie – oznajmił. – Idealizm przeszkadza w dostrzeżeniu faktów.

\- Fakty mogą być po pana stronie – wzruszyła ramionami – ale to nie oznacza, że się poddamy.

\- Co pani chciała osiągnąć przez to spotkanie? – zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, odpowiedział za nią: - Sądziła pani, że zdoła mnie nakłonić do przyłączenia się do Rebelii.

\- To był zły pomysł – mruknęła.

\- Niekoniecznie.

Spojrzała na niego. Uśmiechał się.

\- Chciała pani pozbyć się wroga. To rozsądne posunięcie. Nie musimy być wrogami.

\- Nie poprze pan Rebelii.

\- Nie.

Miała za paskiem naładowany blaster. Jeden strzał wystarczyłby, by zlikwidować wielkiego admirała Imperium.

\- Chciała pani chronić swoich przyjaciół – stwierdził Thrawn. – To bardzo szlachetne.

Czy wiedział, że przed chwilą zastanawiała się, jak go zabić?

\- Fakty nie są po niczyjej stronie – skrzyżował ręce na piersiach – ale ich znajomość pomaga. Nie będę walczył przeciwko Rebelii.

Zaskoczył ją.

\- Proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć – dodał szybko. – Imperator powierzył mi misję w innej części galaktyki. Moje zaangażowanie nie jest niezbędne, by zakończyć wasz bunt.

Patrzył na nią z troską.

\- Co planuje Imperator? – zapytała go.

\- Nie sądzi pani, że przekażę jej tajemnice wojskowe – uniósł lekko brew. – To będzie szybka śmierć. Żadnej bitwy. Niemal… egzekucja.

\- W takim razie zginiemy – odparła. – Chyba, że zrobi pan coś, by temu zapobiec.

Przyglądał jej się uważnie. Nagle uśmiechnął się.

\- Interesujące – stwierdził. – Zastanawiałem się, jak udaje się wam przeciągnąć na swoją stronę żołnierzy Imperium. Chodzi o poczucie winy. Tak, to mogło się sprawdzić w przypadku agenta Kallusa.

Skamieniała.

\- Oczywiście dobrze działa też połechtanie próżności – kontynuował Thrawn. – Jedna osoba mogłaby zadecydować o śmierci lub życiu milionów istnień? W jaki sposób? Przed chwilą, odrzucając moją propozycję, dała mi pani dowód na to, że nie jestem w stanie ocalić nawet _pani_.

\- Chciał pan posłuchać moich argumentów – powiedziała – a następnie ze mnie zakpić.

\- Chciałem poznać pani _technikę_. Jak słusznie pani zauważyła, nie mam daru przekonywania, ale się uczę.

Hera zastanawiała się, czy faktycznie go nie zastrzelić. Nic by przez to nie zyskała, ale poczułaby satysfakcję, że przynajmniej tego nie przewidział.

Nagle ziemia zadrżała pod ich stopami. Usłyszała huk zawalającego się na nich stropu. Thrawn chwycił ją w pasie i przycisnął do ściany.

Zrobiło się ciemno i duszno. Opadający pył utrudniał oddychanie.

\- To pana dzieło? – wykrztusiła.

\- Czy wysadziłbym budynek, w którym się znajduję? – burknął. – Nie jestem rebeliantem.

Dobrze, że w ciemności nie był w stanie dostrzec mimowolnego uśmiechu na jej twarzy.

\- Mogę nas stąd wyprowadzić – oznajmiła mu – jeśli będzie się pan mnie trzymał i robił to, co powiem.

Złapała go za rękę, żeby się nie zgubił.

Dziwnie było kluczyć korytarzami z jej dzieciństwa, ściskając dłoń wielkiego admirała Imperium. Oboje nosili rękawiczki, stanowiące obowiązkową część kostiumu pilota, i Hera była w tej chwili wdzięczna za ten zbieg okoliczności. Nie wyobrażała sobie dotykać nagiej skóry Thrawna. Gdy tylko ta myśl przyszła jej do głowy, wnet pojawiła się kolejna, równie niepokojąca: czy jego dłonie byłyby zimne czy ciepłe w dotyku? Skóra miękka czy sucha i twarda? Tylko dwie warstwy tkaniny dzieliły ją od odpowiedzi.

\- Czy jest pani z tego powodu przykro? – usłyszała głos Thrawna.

Zamarła. Nie mógł przecież czytać w jej myślach.

\- Z jakiego powodu? – zapytała ostrożnie.

\- Pani domu. Przed pani przyjściem oglądałem gabinet pani ojca, czy raczej to, co z niego zostało. Obraz się nie zachował. Wielka szkoda. Mam holokopię, gdyby pani była zainteresowana.

\- Mógłby pan najpierw oddać moje kalikori – odparła ze złością.

 - Tak, mógłbym – w jego głosie pojawiła się dziwna nuta. – Pani by je jednak zniszczyła. Powiedziała pani, że nie dba o rodowe dziedzictwo.

\- Powiedziałam, że nie chcę, żeby zostało przejęte przez Imperium.

\- Chce pani odzyskać kalikori, czy po prostu nie chce pani, żeby było w moim posiadaniu?

\- Jedno i drugie.

\- U mnie jest bezpieczniejsze – upierał się.

\- Nie zabiera się cudzych rzeczy – strofowała go jak Ezrę. – Oddaj je. W geście dobrej woli.

Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Czerwone oczy zamigotały w ciemności. Uznała, że się namyślał.

\- Mogę ci dać coś innego – rzekł w końcu. – Osobistego.

Zmniejszył dystans między nimi. Czuła jego bliskość. Zatrzymała się.

Obróciła się, by spojrzeć w jego czerwone oczy i ocenić jego zamiary. Pochylił się nad nią. Wstrzymała oddech. Przez moment myślała, że zamierza ją pocałować, ale Thrawn zbliżył swoje usta do jej ucha i wyszeptał dziwne obce słowo.

\- Co? – wydusiła.

\- Tak brzmi moje pełne imię – w jego głosie usłyszała rozbawienie. – Thrawn to imię rdzeniowe. Takiej formy używa się nieoficjalnie, wśród przyjaciół i rodziny.

\- Wszyscy nazywają cię Thrawnem – powiedziała.

\- Bezpodstawnie. Większość nie jest w stanie wymówić mojego imienia w całości lub robi to niepoprawnie – wydawało jej się, że słyszała w jego słowach pogardę. – Tobie, Hero Syndullo, daję moje pozwolenie na używanie tej formy.

\- Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – stwierdziła.

\- Jeszcze nie.

\- Mi-Thrawn… jak to szło dalej?

Zaśmiał się tylko.

Była pewna, że zrobił to celowo. Za każdym razem, kiedy będzie musiała użyć tej formy jego imienia w rozmowach z przywódcami Rebelii, przypomni sobie Thrawna, który szepcze do niej w ciemnościach. Wolałaby, żeby ją po prostu pocałował.

Kiedy wydostali się na zewnątrz, gwałtownie wyszarpnęła swoją dłoń z jego dłoni. Zauważyła dym i poczuła swąd płonącego statku. Przyspieszyła kroku.

\- Chopper! – zakrzyknęła z ulgą na widok zmierzającego w jej stronę droida. – Co z Duchem?

Chopper zaczął nerwowo opowiadać jej o odkryciu, jakiego dokonał podczas jej nieobecności i o interwencji, jakiej się podjął.

\- To był mój statek – wtrącił rozeźlony Thrawn.

Chopper, gestykulując dramatycznie, ruszył w jego kierunku. Thrawn wyciągnął blaster i wycelował w droida. Zanim zdążył nacisnąć za spust, Hera sięgnęła po swoją broń i wymierzyła w jego stronę.

\- Opuść broń, Thrawn – powiedziała.

\- Twój droid zamierzał mnie zaatakować – odparł wielki admirał. – Natomiast twoja groźba, Hero, jest pusta. Wiem, że mnie nie zastrzelisz. Jeśli chcesz mnie ogłuszyć, powinnaś to zrobić dopiero, kiedy wsiądę na twój statek. Chyba, że na Ryloth podróżujesz w stałym składzie i Ezra Bridger pomoże ci przenieść moje nieprzytomne ciało.

\- Mogę cię tutaj zostawić – odbiła piłeczkę. – Masz komunikator, ktoś z twoich ludzi przybędzie po ciebie.

\- Może tak, a może nie. Nie wiesz tego na pewno. Mogę mieć wrogów, którzy wykorzystają tę sytuację, by się mnie pozbyć.

\- Tutaj masz ich na pewno – przyznała.

Miała na myśli siebie i Choppera, ale uświadomiła sobie, że zdecydowanie gorszym scenariuszem byłoby pochwycenie Thrawna przez ludzi jej ojca. Zwiadowcy musieli już zauważyć dymiący wrak.

\- Niech będzie – rzekła zrezygnowana. – Lecisz z nami, ale komunikator zostaje tutaj. I oddaj broń.

Thrawn podał jej blaster i urządzenie namierzające. Hera upuściła je na ziemię i zgniotła obcasem.

\- Poczucie winy – powiedział do niej cicho.

Wpuściła go na pokład Ducha. Czuła, że będzie tego żałować.

\- Chopper, zwiążesz admirała.

Zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna go też zakneblować i wrzucić do luku bagażowego.

\- Wiem, jak zachowywać się jako jeniec – oznajmił jej Thrawn, pozwalając, by Chopper unieruchomił jego ręce. – Byłem więźniem, zanim otrzymałem propozycję dołączenia do Imperium.

Postanowiła na razie zrezygnować z kneblowania.

\- Czyim więźniem? – zapytała.

\- Kapitana Vossa Parcka. Zaatakowałem jego ludzi i próbowałem ukryć się na jego statku.

Hera popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- W jakim celu?

\- Żeby przeniknąć do waszej galaktyki.

Thrawn usadowił się w fotelu drugiego pilota na tyle wygodnie, na ile pozwalały mu więzy.

\- Dowództwo Rebelii będzie zainteresowane informacjami, które posiadasz – postanowiła zepsuć mu jego dobry nastrój.

\- Z chęcią obejrzę waszą nową bazę – odrzekł. – Wystrój niektórych miejsc pozwala wiele dowiedzieć się o osobach, które w nich pracują bądź mieszkają. Czasem jedno i drugie. Jak w przypadku tego statku.

Hera zacisnęła usta.

\- To twój dom – powiedział Thrawn, rozglądając się wokół. – Dobrze czujesz się tylko w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Jestem w stanie to zrozumieć. Sam większość życia spędziłem na różnych statkach. Żaden z nich nie przypominał tego. Duch jest wyjątkowy. Pokazuje, kim naprawdę jesteś, Hero.

Nie podobało jej się ton jego głosu.

\- Chciałeś dostać się na ten statek – zrozumiała nagle.

\- Owszem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Żeby dowiedzieć się więcej o tobie – uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

\- I jakie są twoje wnioski? – skrzywiła się lekko.

\- Spróbuj sama odgadnąć.

Traktował to jako grę. Myślał, że jest w stanie przewidzieć jej kolejne ruchy. Być może miał rację. Hera nie zamierzała jednak dać mu się pokonać. Postanowiła zmienić reguły gry.

\- Chopper, wyjdź – rzuciła groźnie.

Droid wydał z siebie serię alarmujących dźwięków.

„Dam sobie z nim radę”, chciała uspokoić swojego kompana. „Jest związany, nic mi nie zrobi”.

Równocześnie miała przeczucie, że skrępowany Thrawn jest tak samo niebezpieczny jak zawsze.

\- Interesujące – skomentował jej decyzję.

\- To sprawa między tobą a mną – odpowiedziała. – Ty też tak uważasz. Dlatego zatrzymałeś kalikori. Dlatego chciałeś obejrzeć mój statek.

Thrawn wyprostował się na swoim fotelu.

\- To sprawa między nami – zgodził się z nią. – Chciałaś dowiedzieć się więcej o mnie. Chciałaś rozmawiać. Masz mnie teraz na wyłączność.

Zamrugała.

\- Tobie to wcale nie przeszkadza – zdziwiła się. – To, że jesteś na wrogim statku. Ani to, że jesteś związany.

\- Możesz mnie rozwiązać – odparł – ale chyba wolisz, żeby odbywało się to w ten sposób.

Prawdopodobnie celowo ją prowokował.

\- Czego właściwie chcesz, Thrawn?

\- Ciebie – odpowiedział.

Wystraszyła się.

\- Twoich zdolności jako pilota i dowódcy – wyjaśnił. – Twojej umiejętności radzenia sobie w nieprzewidzianych sytuacjach.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ktoś musi kierować moją armią w moim zastępstwie. Ja… nie mogę wrócić do Nieznanych Rejonów. Jeszcze nie.

\- I uważasz, że się na to zgodzę?

\- Nie od razu – przyznał. – Możliwe, że za kilka miesięcy.

Jego pewność siebie ją irytowała.

\- Myślę, że chcesz czegoś zupełnie innego – stwierdziła.

\- Mianowicie?

\- Przegrać.

Uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem.

Zdjęła rękawiczki. Przestał się uśmiechać. Zauważyła, że uważnie obserwował jej ruchy. Podeszła do jego fotela i usiadła mu na kolanach. Dotknęła jego niebieskiej twarzy. Gładkich policzków pozbawionych zarostu. Wsunęła dłoń w jego czarne włosy. Pocałowała go w końcu, mocno i zachłannie. Odsunęła się, gdy poczuła, że Thrawn próbuje oddać pocałunek.

\- Chcę, żebyś zrozumiał, że nie możesz mnie mieć – oświadczyła.

\- Zwycięstwo oznaczałoby stratę – zawahał się. – Masz rację, chcę przegrać.

Mogłaby zabrać go do swojej bazy, wycisnąć z niego, niemal dosłownie, wszystkie posiadane przez niego informacje. Wzbudziła w nim pragnienie porażki, poddania się jej.

Usiadła w swoim fotelu i wyłączyła autopilota.

\- Podrzucę cię na Lothal. Z dala od imperialnej bazy, ale na pewno trafisz.

Czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie. Umyślnie nie patrzyła na niego. Bała się, że znów zapragnie go pocałować. A może nawet zrobić coś więcej.

\- Jesteś zadowolona z takiego zwycięstwa? – zapytał ją.

Nie odpowiedziała.

\- Żałujesz? – drążył.

Powinna się tego spodziewać, że Thrawn nawet z całowania się zrobi intelektualną grę. Czy rzeczywiście tego żałowała? Że go pocałowała? Czy, że nie znalazła w sobie odwagi, by rozpiąć jego kombinezon?

\- Będziesz się zastanawiać, jakby to było – znów czytał w jej myślach? – ale to smakowałoby jak porażka, dać mi to, czego pragnę. Przecież musisz zrobić coś przeciwnego do tego, o co poproszę.

Chciał, żeby na niego spojrzała. Uparcie wpatrywała się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Ale w szybie odbijał się też obraz związanego Thrawna…

\- Gdybym powiedział, że tego nie chcę, być może kontynuowałabyś, żeby mnie złamać – chyba naprawdę lubił słuchać własnego głosu  – chociaż przeraża cię myśl, że mógłbym cię pragnąć w taki sposób.

\- Wygrałaś – rzekł z uznaniem. – Jesteś blisko, a tak daleko. Wcale nie chcę, żebyś dowodziła wojskami w Nieznanych Rejonach. Nie chcę, żebyś była tam, gdzie mnie nie ma.

Musiała się go pozbyć jak najszybciej ze swojego statku. Wiedziała, że próbował nią manipulować. Czekał, aż zapyta go o koordynaty. Zadała więc inne pytanie:

\- Kiedy oddasz mi moje kalikori?

\- Gdy nie będzie mi już dłużej potrzebne – odparł.

Czyli nigdy. Hera nie zamierzała przyłączyć się do Thrawna. Nie chciała, by zwyciężył. Musiała się pogodzić z tym, że zatrzyma przedmiot, który będzie mu o niej przypominał. Jej substytut. Symbol jego porażki.

Gdy weszli w atmosferę Lothalu, Chopper rozciął jego więzy.

\- Pozostaniesz przy Rebelii? – zapytał Thrawn, rozmasowując swoje nadgarstki.

\- Tak.

\- Może nie powinienem dawać ci wyboru – stwierdził. – Kiedy Rebelia przestanie istnieć, wiesz, co robić.

Podał jej współrzędne. Nie cierpiała go za to.

Mógł się mylić. Rebelia mogła pokonać Imperium. Hera miała przeczucie, że Thrawn uwzględnił też taki scenariusz. Jeśli Rebelia wygra, Thrawn prawdopodobnie zginie w trakcie walk, a jego armia będzie czekała na dowódcę. Świadomie wmanewrował Herę w sytuację bez dobrego wyjścia. Mogła mieć nadzieję, że Thrawn przeżyje, że nie będzie musiała go zastępować w wojnie z Przybyszami, ale wiedziała, że w takim przypadku wielki admirał nie spocznie, dopóki nie unicestwi Rebelii. Czy istniało inne rozwiązanie?

Mógłby do nich dołączyć, ale tego obawiała się najbardziej. Thrawna, który kieruje Rebelią według własnego uznania.

„Chcę przegrać”, powiedział jej. Wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że to była jedna jedyna rzecz, której nie potrafił.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonded Thrawn who is still playing mind games is my new kink.


End file.
